Life we Live
by kcrazycomics
Summary: a random ass story that has a weird plot, and theme. There's blood and cursing thanks to Dj and Levi and some from other people. Is a crazy story. i love story. Its cool. Levi/Eren or Eren/Levi. ukelevi x semeEren
1. Chapter 1

Life we live by: kcrazycomics226

_ Episode One: Start _

Monday March 24, 2014

_Buzz Buzz _

Eren's phone went. He got a text.

Sis/friend: hey, where outside, come on or will be late.

Me: kk

Eren put on his school uniform. It was a white bottom down shirt with a wing symbol on the side shirt sleeve. One was white and the other black. He then, put on his tie; it had blue and black strips on it and then his dark-blue jeans. He grabbed his bag and put on his skates on and headed out the door. It was the first day of the 3third year of high school and everyone wanted to get there together to day, and for eren's little sister, her first year. Everyone had on the same thing, but the girls had to wear a bow tie on them and a skirt. (But eren's little sister didn't want a skirt or a bow tie so, she wore one of his) Everyone lived far, but not to far, away from Eren. Misaka lived down the street from him, so she was able to get to his house early. Armin lived up the street and two blocks over from him. Jean lived in a different area then them but, he has to come this way to get to school. All of his friends don't live to close, but the one person who did, was his best friend in the whole world. He lived right next to him. Levi Rivaille, that was his name and the name of the bastred standing right in front of him.

"Good morning guys", Eren's eyes fell on Levi," and to you, levy". Eren liked calling Levi, levy. It was Levi's nickname and everyone knew it.

"Right back at ya , Yeager-boy " , Levi skated over to eren. Levi and eren liked to skate to school, than to walk. Levi put an arm over eren's shoulders, and eren did the same.

"Awwwwweeee~ sweet friendship!" Kennedy, eren's little sister, shouted as she walked behind the two." Ya, I wonder how u two meet in the first place? "Armin asked. "Beats me" jean said as he was walking beside him, hands behind his head. "I think it's good to have very close friends" Marco said with a smile. Armin, Jean and Misaka looked at Marco.

"Like, someone who's there to talk to if you can't talk to anyone else, someone who you can trust your life with." Marco looked at Jean & Armin," ya know." The two looked at each other than at Marco." Your right." Misaka smiled. Marco smiled, so did Armin. Jean just looked up losted.

"Oniichan~ Are you and Levi-kun gonna be in the same classes together?" Kennedy asked Eren.

"I hope so." Eren worriedly said. Levi shook his shoulder and said," don't worry, its not like we were separated before, besides..." Levi takes his arm off of Eren's shoulder and pulls out his phone." We can text in class, so you won't be alone" Levi gave a small. But sweet, smile. Eren smiles back and starts skating faster. "Race you there!" he yelled as he flew down the street. "Hey! No far! You got a head start!" Levi took off. "GO NIICHAN! " Kennedy shouted as the two rolled down the street. "HEY! WAIT!" Misaka yelled and started running after them. "Oh boy….." Armin and the others ran after them.

At school, the two skater where standing in front of the schedule board, to get there schedule. This is what there's said:

_ Eren's Class schedule... __Levi's Class schedule_

_ 1period - reading/homeroom ...1period – reading/homeroom_

_ 2period - math... 2period –math_

_ 3period- music... 3period- music_

_ Lunch... Lunch _

_ 4period - science... 4period – Art_

_ 5period - Art... 5period – French _

_ 6period - German... 6period – science_

_ 7peroid - study hall ...7period – study hall_

The two sighed and had sad looks on there faces.

"We only have 4 classes that we take together….." Eren wined," and that's most of the day…"

Levi put his hands on eren's shoulders." It's just for school, Yeager-boy, not your life." Levi calmly stated.

Eren smiled, "whatever, levy. Let's get to our lockers". "THERES NO SKATING IN THE HALLWAYS!" some random kid, as far as they know, yelled in the corner of the hallway. "Thanks jackass!" Levi shouted. Eren took of his skates, so did Levi, and they walked to the lockers.

"Ok. My locker is…..146…" Eren looked at his paper.

"And mind is…..145…." Levi went up to his locker and opened it. '11-15-9' was his locker combination. Eren's was '11-26-21'. They got in there lockers and headed to class.

In class, the two took a seat in the back row. The teacher came in.

"All right class. My name is Ms. Walker, your English teacher. It's nice to meet all of you. Let's take roll call. Misaka Arckmen."

"Here" Misaka was sitting two rows in front of Levi and Eren.

"Armin Alert "

"Here" Armin was sitting in the front row next to Annie Leonhart.

"Sasha blouse (here) Marco Bott (over here) Reiner Braun (here) Bertolt Hoover (here) Jean Kirstein"

Jean was to busy throwing paper balls at eren and having Levi keep eren from kicking his ass.

"Jean Kirstein" she called again.

"Jean "Marco whispered. "The teacher". Marco sat back and 1 over from jean. Jean turned around.

"Oh? Sorry. Here" Jean smirked. The teacher looked at him with a displeased face, but she continued.

"Krista Lenz (here) Annie Leonhart (here) Petra Ral"

"Here and good morning' she said with a bright smile. Petra sat in front of Levi in the back so the teacher couldn't really she her.

"And to you," Ms. Walker had some disbelief in her face as she said." Levi rivaille" as the teacher said his name, all the girls in the class room turned to him and whisper and giggled.

"Present "he said. The teacher came over to him. She looked him up and down, with a face of disused or 'how will I kill you' face. "I know this is a bit sudden but, see me after class." Ms. Walker said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Wait, but he didn't do anything! " Eren shouted out behind her. She turned around to him." You too, mister Yeager!" she snapped. Eren looked in her eyes and saw something that made him want Levi to hold him and never let him go. Something horrible, it made his blood boil.

"Don't even move from your seats when the bell rings!" She yelled. Levi saw her eye's too. They went from an ocean blue to a black hole. It was scary.

"Have I made my self clear?

"Yes ma…." The boys said at the same time, Levi said under his breath," ya bitch…" but only eren heard it. Then the same kid from the hallway, popped in the door and said," No Levi, she's a hore." As he said, someone in the back said," amen".

The teacher was mad now, but dismissed it.

"good," she turned and her eyes went normal, as she walked away she said it loud enough only for the two boys to hear," freaks"

That made Levi and Eren jump inside.

'_She knows what we are…..' _

'_But we know what she is…..."_

* * *

After class…

"What did we do? This is the first day! This is bullshit!" Eren was going on and on about how wrong this was and, Levi was getting annoyed. Levi moved his desk to eren' and grabbed eren's shirt collar with an annoyed face.

"Yeager, shut up. Bitching about it won't help. ", he let go of his shirt and has a soft face expression. "So don't worry ok." Levi patted his head.

"o-ok…" eren tried to hide the blush he had.

'Should I tell him, I mean….were alone so…?' eren thought.

"Um levy….." Eren shyly asked." Ya? What's up?" Levi came a little closer to him.

"Well…I um…I…" Eren gulped.

"Use your words, man," he said in a teasing voice. Eren laugh a little and hide his face. "Nothing…nothing…" he smiled.

"Hey." Levi was reaching for eren's head, and then the teacher came in with a bam! Thought the door. Eren looked up, so did Levi. She had a wipe in one hand and in the other, a gun.

"You creatures are nothing but trouble. You make me sick! Your family's killed my mother! And now, I'll get revenge! "She untwined the wipe and ran over to Eren and Levi. It wasn't just any ordinary wipe, this one had the force of a 100 rocks. Levi and Eren moved out of the way.

"What the hell !? Your mother was the one who killed Levy's dad! "Eren shouted. Levi twitched at his words. He didn't wanna remember that horrible day.

"LIAR!" She wiped it again, missed and broke another desk. Levi got up from his sit, grabbed eren' hand, and ran to the door. She wiped the door in front them and hit Levi.

"Aw!" Levi fell. His arm was bleeding. "Levi! You ok!" eren fell to his side." Ya…I'm fine." Levi said weakly. She came at them again but this time, they were coved by a water bearer. She grinned.

"Ha! Started to show your true colors, eh?" she bit down on her teeth and charged at them," WELL THAT"S NOT GONNA HELP YOU! YOU INSOLIJNT FOO- "she was cut off by a slice of water flew by her face and cut her cheek. She gasped. Eren was in Badass-mode. You hurt the one's his loved ones and well…..ya'll find out.

"Talk about lame." Eren looked over his shoulder to see the all-mighty turn into a scared little kid, just like that. A swirl of water started to grow around him, he started walking towards her. She started to step back.

"S-stay back!" She held the wipe close to her.

"What's that now? ", eren devilishly smiled," your scared? Unheard of, from the one who TRIED to kill my best friend. So…" the water around him turned to ice. He let out a, god forbid, an evil grin. "Die." The ice shot at her. Blood went everywhere.

'_Rest in peace…bitch." _

* * *

**Me: how was that?**

**Levi: better than your other story's, i'll give you that**

**Eren: Im a strong person in this story! Ya!**

**Levi: shut the fuck up jeager.**

**Eren: * puts head down* yes sir...**

**Me: REVEIW! AND IF IT SUCKS ASS DON"T! **


	2. Log on

Life we live by: kcrazycomics226

_Episode 2: Log on_

Tuesday March 25, 2014

"Ow." Levi sighted. He was lying in bed with an injured arm. It was the arm he writes with too, so he was told to stay home from school.

"Aww…this is unpleasant." He sighted," now I'm boarded…." He used his left arm and reached for his laptop. He sat up and put on his _Wings of freedom_ head phone's that Eren and he made for each other. Levi has black and Eren has white.

_HumanitysStrongest online._

Levi got on his Skype-game chat to see if anyone was online, so he checked his friend list;

_Friends list _

_(Eren) Yeagerbombbastic226 – offline_

_(Kennedy) Kcrazycomics226 – offline_

_(Armin) Thebrains&games – offline _

_(Miksaka) Protectoroftheweak – offline_

_(Erwin) Toysolider – offline_

_(Marco) FreckledJesus – offline_

_(Jean) Badasshorse - offline_

_(Hanji) ScienceLover123 – offline_

_(Petra) KawiiLoverGirl123- offline_

_(Connie) FunnyGuy – offline _

_(Sasha) MunchMunchtime! – Offline _

_(Ethan) ET123 – offline _

_(Thomas) Karato/coner guy – offline _

_(Arthur) SilenceKiller – offline _

_(Tyler) Storyteller – offline _

No one was online. Of course cause it was a school day. He sighted. He put his laptop down, took off his headphones and went to sleep.

2 hours later, he woke up again. His clock said _2:45. _He grabbed his laptop, headphones. It was hard because his right arm was still unable to work properly.

_Friends list _

_(Eren) Yeagerbombbastic226 – online_

_(Kennedy) Kcrazycomics226 – online_

_(Armin) Thebrains&games – offline _

_(Miksaka) Protectoroftheweak – offline_

_(Erwin) Toysolider – online_

_(Marco) FreckledJesus – online_

_(Jean) Badasshorse - online_

_(Hanji) ScienceLover123 – online_

_(Petra) KawiiLoverGirl123- online_

_(Connie) FunnyGuy – online _

_(Sasha) MunchMunchtime! – Offline _

_(Ethan) ET123 – online _

_(Thomas) Karato/coner guy – online _

_(Arthur) SilenceKiller – online _

_(Tyler) Storyteller – online _

The first one to call him was Eren.

Yeagerbombbastic226: hey are you up for a round of _Call of Duty: Ghost?_

HumanitysStrongest: ya, who else is playing?

Yeagerbombbastic226: um...Thomas, Ethan, Erwin, Hanji, Petra, Connie, K, and Arthur.

HumanitysStrongest: *chuckles* not the dream team, eh?

Yeagerbombbastic226: ya...join in, severe 5

HumanitysStrongest: ok

They played a few rounds, they won each one. Levi was taking the lean more than Erwin was. Eren die twice and petra die the most.

Kawiilovergirl123: Heichou! That wasn't the plan!

HumanitysStrongest: so. It was open so I took the shot.

SilenceKiller: *clicking noses to say "Now now, Petra" *

Karato/ corner guy: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GOING IN WITHOUT A PLAN!

Kcrazycomics226: so! It was still awesome! * flips keyboard *

Yeagerbombbastic226: * a bomb noise from the other room* hey, brb. I need to make sure my sis is ok *gets up& leaves mic*

_Kcrazycomics226 has left the game-chat _

ToySolider: well...let's wait t'll they come back and play some Gmod.

Funnyguy: kk, I'll go get us a severe.

_Funnyguy has left the game-chat_

ET123: i-i-i-i-I have to go. Bye

Karato/ corner guy: me too. Pace!

_Karato/corner guy has left the game-chat_

_ET123 has left the game-chat_

_ET123 offline_

_Karato/corner guy offline_

Yeagerbombbastic226: *back* hey, k hurt her head. She's asleep now, so what we doing?

HumanitysStrongest: going to play Gmod.

Yeagerbombbastic226: kk.

_FunnyGuy has join the chat_

FunnyGuy: got it. Join the server named _Lets go_.

(Everyone in the chat): ok

After a while of that, they played prop hunt.

ScieneLover123: LEVI! EREN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO!

The hunters where: Hanji, Connie, and Arthur. They already found Petra and Erwin, they were chairs. Eren and Levi hid together. Levi was an apple and Eren was an orange, they glitched into a car.

HumanitysStrongest: *Not there*

Yeagerbombbastic226: *not there*

They had 1 minute left. Levi climbed out of his window and jumped over to Eren's window. Levi and Eren lived next to each other. There bedroom windows where 6ft away from each other. He knocked on the window.

"Sup. " Eren opened the window and Levi came in, "what brings you here?" Eren was sitting on his bed, that's where his window was, over his bed." Waiting for the game to finish, ow!" He fell head first on to Eren's bed. His arm wasn't fully healed. "Woe!" Eren caught levi and set him up against the wall.

"You ok? You know, you shouldn't be jumping windows if your arm hurts." Eren cheerily stated.

"Ya ya, so what? There never gonna find us. so what." Levi moved closer to eren. Eren backed up a little. He laughed a little and laid down on the bed. Eren felt studded for what he did. He looked at his laptop and put his headphones back on.

Toysolider: hey? Levi? Eren? Rounds over. Props won.

Yeagerbombbastic226: y-ya….cool.

Sciencelover123: you two are TOO good! *laughing*

Yeagerbombbastic226: *Levis' voice: damm straight!* * eren laughs a little*

KawiiloverGirl123: well, its getting late. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye

_KawiiLoverGirl123 left the game-chat_

_KawiiLoverGirl123 offline_

_SilenceKiller left the game-chat_

_SilenceKiller offline_

ScienceLover123: hey ima split. Bye bye! *a thump noise*

_ScienceLover123 left the chat_

_ScienceLover123 offline_

Toysolider: bye guys. See you at school. Oh and we have a student council meeting tomorrow.

This is there third time being on the student council (I was never on one once T-T) Eren was the president, Levi was vice-president, Erwin was the treasurer, and Marco was the secretary.

Yeagerbombbastic226: ya ya * Levis' voice: * groans* *

Erwin smiled and logged off. Levi, Eren and Connie talked for an hour or so till he logged off, so did Levi and eren.

"Hey, so what did the teacher say about what happened yesterday? Did you get in trouble?" Levi sat up with a worried expression on his face." No, I just said it was a drive by and the guys who did it is long gone." He laid down next to levi," so were good." He smiled. Levi sighted." I hope your right". He close his eyes and tried to go to sleep. Eren didn't mind him sleeping in his bed; he actually liked him sleeping there. That's how close they were.

As they slept, they moved closer to each other. Eren started to dream about how they first meet.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Good morning class. Today we'll_ _be getting a new student." The teacher told her students. It was_ _two months after the first year of first grade started and students where still coming in._

"_Is it a boy or a girl?" One kid whispered to another. "I think it's a girl" One boy said." No! It's a boy for sure!" One girl yelled._

"_Well, I don't give a fuck if it's a boy or girl! As long as they're cool, I'm down." A boy with blue and green hair, laid back in his chair; feet crossed on the table. Green eyes, He had on a green and black baseball hat, backwards, a black and green vest with a white shirt under it. Black fighting gloves, jeans and green shoes._

"_Calm down and watch your mouth!" the boy sitting next to him said. He had brown hair, ocean green-blue eyes, he had on a orange jacket with a white shirt under it; He had on jeans and white shoes. And a green watch on._

_The two boy's names we're DJ Walker and Eren Yeager._

"_Calm down students. Say hi to our new student, Levi rivaille." The teacher announced. A short boy with an under-cut, blue-gray eyes that had no face expression. He had on a yellow and white vest with a white shirt under it, kaki pants, and white shoes._

"_Hey. My name is Levi." the boy called Levi said. "Hello Levi." The classroom chores_

"_Levi is from a big rich family, so treat him nice ok" _

"_Ok "the classroom chorused."Ok Levi, why don't you sit over there "she pointed to the empty seat next to Dj." Yes ma." Levi went over to the seat._

"_Sup, I'm DJ. And this is eren."DJ pointed over to Eren, sitting on the other side of him._

"_Hi, nice to meet you." Levi looked over to the two. DJ and Eren smiled at Levi and looked him in the eyes. They felt fear and sadness all of a sudden, it was heart breaking._

"_Ok class lets get started. Now turn to page 30 in your reading textbooks"_

_At recesses, _

"_Hey new kid, I heard you got smarts." A third grader name Ross came over to Levi. He was reading a book._

"_I'm not obligated to do anything you say, so may I asked that you leave me alone." Levi looked annoyed and put his book down._

"_Well, this one has a mouth on him", Ike was another third grader over there. Ross grabbed Levi's shirt collar._

"_Let me go! I don't like it when people touch me!" Levi started to, try, pull Ross off him._

"_Shut up, shortly." Ross punched levi in the face. "Oah!"Levi yelled. He let go of Levi. Levi tried to hold back his tears._

"_HEY! WHAT THE HELL!"DJ yelled as he ran over and kicked Ross in his face." Bitches get stitches! Stop picking on my friend, ya jackass! "DJ yelled at Ross._

_Eren came over and tried to help up Levi._

"_d-don't touch m-"before he could say another word, eren picked him up." Come on, the teach is coming!" Dj and eren lefted with Levi. They lefted school and went to a secret spot in the park that they only know about._

"_HEY LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Levi kicked and put Levi down on a blanket. _

"_Calm down, its ok. Where just trying to help you." Eren grabbed his bag and got out a medical kit. He got out some band-aids and some wipes." Hold still, this will sting a little."Eren tried to wipe Levi's bleeding cheek._

"_Awh!" Levi jerked a little at the pain, he tried to hold back the pain but started to cry._

"_AWW! If that jerk EVER comes near you again, just tell me and I'll kick his ass for you! You got that!" DJ got in Levi's face, and saw him crying. His face softened," so don't cry." DJ smiled. "Done! It shouldn't hurt now" Eren smiled. Levi just looked at the two._

"_Why are you helping me?" Levi looked mad," If you think helping me will get you on my good side so you can get money, then your wrong!"_

_DJ grabbed Levi's collar. "I don't give a shit about money! We just wanna help you! That's all!" DJ let go of his collar and had a sad expression on his face," nothing more…" Levi looked puzzled." Then why-"Eren stopped him in his sentences and hugged him." Cause we care!" Eren was crying now too.," you looked so sad…so out of place..."Eren was shaking. Levi looked at DJ." Your eyes….they where fulled with hate and discomforted. Like you didn't belong." DJ stood up." well….." he smiled,"I'ma show you something that I only show a few people. The ones I trusted."Eren let go of Levi and turned to DJ._

_Dj grabbed a flower seed from his bag." Watch closely now, or ya'll miss it" He came closer to them so they could see well. The Flower started to grow, instantly. Levi was amazed at this magic._

"_You like that?" Dj stood up," Well watch this" He started to make everything around them grow and take shape._

_Levi was in awl. Dj was now standing on top of a big tree, now turned into a tree house." Hey, come on Eren! Join in!"_

"_OK!" Eren smiled and helped Levi up. Eren held out his hand and water started flowing from it, he made a bubble with it." Here I go!" He throw it in to the air and it burst in to small water drops and covered the area and it started to sparkle._

"_Whoa! Pretty." DJ teased as he made a plant ladder so the two could get in the tree house._

"_Ya ya." He grabbed levis hand," Come on! Smile! Lets all be friends, k." Eren's smile can light up a darkroom or a sad day._

_Levi didn't know what to say, he just smiled._

"_Ya…lets be."_

'I love you, Levi….'

* * *

**Me: i know, i know...this don't make no since, but its good...i think...i don't know...help me...reveiw but if it sucks ass don't**


	3. What makes us us

Life we live by: kcrazycomics226

Wednesday March 26, 2014

_Episode 3: What makes us, us_

"Hurry up oniichan! Our will be late! You to, Levi-kun!" Kennedy knocked on her brother's door." Hold on, we're coming!" Eren was having trouble tying his tie. "O god, here; let me" Levi moved Eren's hands away and tied his tie." There, you good?" Levi teased. "Ya ya lets go." Eren put on his skates and headed out with Levi and Kennedy.

Eren couldn't help but smile at his friend. It just made him happy to know that he had such a good friend.

"What's with you? You haven't been this smiley, since that day we meet." Levi looked over at him." It's nothing. Lets hurry, or the meeting will start the meeting without us." Eren skated closer to him. "I doubt they'll start without there president." Levi pushed Eren a little. "Ya ya..." Eren looked down and smiled. "Is something brothering you? Your head is hanging and I don't like that." Levi made a pouty face. Eren chuckled, "Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Nothing to big." Eren looked at him. "Ok, I'll trust you this time." Levi smiled. They smiled at each other. There hands where so close they intertwined them selves, but it was only for a split second them they spared. The two teens looked away from each other to hide each others blush. Luckily, the awkwardness was avoided by Miskasa calling Eren's name.

"EREN! EREN!" Before the teens knew it they where standing infornt of the school. "Come on! Your meeting is starting; you don't want to be late." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door. "Um...Thanks for the concern, but Levi has to come to ya know." He pulled his arm away from her. "I know, but if you every need a new vice-president, I'm here." She had a worried look on her face. Levi came up and took his arm. "Ya, but I doubt he'll need you." He shot her a glare and walked(skated) away with Eren. They stopped by there lockers to put up there skates before heading to the meeting.

* * *

After the meeting, they went on to there class as normal. Around lunch time, things got interesting.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Jean was shouting at a ninth grader for running into him. "Sorry, my bad." The little boy apologized. "Good, now move" the little boy moved out of the way. Jean and Marco where making there way to the table they normally sat at. "You could have been a little nicer to him, ya know." Marco told him as they sat down. "Well it's his fault. He was in my way." Jean explains as they sat down. Tyler was writing a story, while Arthur was reading one.

"I'm not even going to ask." Tyler didn't even look up to know what happened. Arthur just nodded, and smiled. "Ya ya...Hey? What are you writing anyway?" Jean was curious. "Nothing, but fanfic for the girls as always." He stops writing. "Hey, bye the way. Has anyone seen Levi and Eren?" "No...not since this morning anyway." Marco replied while putting some fries in his mouth. "Armin?" He looked to him, but he nodded 'No'. "Hummm I wonder where they are…" As he was about to drink his milk, mikasa came thought the cafeteria doors yelling 'EREN!' Everyone dismissed it because it was normal for her to do that. She ran over to the guys.

"Have any of you seen Eren!" She worriedly asked, but they all shook there heads 'No'. She sat down at the table. "Where could he be...?" "Hey don't worry he's probably with Levi so he's fine" Jean commented. "That's what I'm afraid of…"

Levi and Eren where in the music room, playing around. They we're practicing a song they wrote but then, Eren started singing _You Spin Me Right Round _by Flo Rida. Then Levi started playing it on the piano.

"You spin me right round, baby, right round like a recorded baby, right round, round round!" Eren was singing the song as Levi played it on the piano. Levi started laughing cause Eren was making goofy faces. "Ha-ha, come on now, can we please get this right without you fooling around?" Levi sat back up into playing passion. "Hey! It was your fault for playing it!" Eren started messing with Levi's hair. "Hey, you started singing so I started playing!" Levi tried to move Eren's hands away. "Well you should have stopped me" Eren put his arms around Levi's neck and smiled. Levi turned his head to Eren. "Ya ya…" there faces where just 6inches away. They moved closer without even realizing it, there eyes close slightly, they where 5in, 4in, 3in, 2in, 1in but before they got the change to, mikasa comes bursting thought the door. Nobody could hear it ' but the comer guy yelled, " YOU BLOODY CUNT HORE!" because of mikasa. The boys immanently broke away from each other and turned to see, an angry mikasa standing the door way, panting.

"Found you….." She stood up and walked over to him. "Look mikasa, I-" before he could finish his sentence, she grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the music room. Levi didn't watch because he was trying to hide a blush on his face. Eren turned and did the same thing and followed her to the cafeteria. This was the first time that eren spent a lunch hour without Levi.

After school, Levi and Eren headed over to there favorite arcade, _Fred's Playground._ Levi and Eren we're playing the shooting games and the racing games that were in two players and one player from time to time. They where the number one players at that arcade, they won every game competition held there. They were pros. Right now, they where playing a shooting game.

"Four to the left, five to the right" Levi stated as he took out the ones on the right, while Eren took out the ones on the left. They where playing _last ones_, it was a zombie game. They where at round 56, the farest as anyone has made it was to round 30, they where about to break a world recoded. There were 60 stages on the game; they had four more to go. _"Stage Cleared" _the game said. After a while, they where on the final stage; they won. Everyone around them cheered.

"Whoa! That was fun!" Eren high-fived Levi and Levi did the same. "You got that right." He smiled. Everyone was congratulating them, but then some girls came over. As the did the comer guy yelled, "HOOKERS!"

"Hold it! My name is Ashy (Comer guy yells "CAUSE YOU ASHY!) And this is my brother, rick. We're the best gamers that run this place." She walked over to eren and Levi and looked them up and down. "We leave for 3 years and now some newbie's gonna come in-" Levi interrupted her.

"Woa, woa, woa. Who are you calling newbie's?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"You two, you might got some skill, but not enough to beat me." (Corner guy said, "Well at lest we got enough skill to beat yo skin, cause you ashy!) She put her hand on her hip and smirked. "Ok, then lets go. You name the game." Eren taunted. "OK, my game is..." She looked around, "Dance Dance Revulsion." The boys looked at each other and then at ashy. "Ok, we accept".

First up was Levi vs. Rick. They picked the song gangnam style and challenge mode. Levi was killing it, he was having fun with it, but rick was trying so hard to beat his that he ends up losing.

"Now what and I didn't even break a sweat." Levi smirked while he stepped down from the game to high-five Eren.

"Your good, but now it's my turn." Ashy stepped up (Corner guy "Well she's gonna need a pole"), so did eren. Eren was about to pick a song, but she moved his hand. "I'm picking the song." Eren gave her a look, but let her do as she wanted. She picked one of the hardness songs on there. _Headphone actor_. Eren wasn't too good with dancing games like Levi, he was like his sister. She was better with hands-on games. The game started and Eren was losing. He couldn't get into the song because he was so worried about losing that he was falling. It was middle-song, that he heard Levi singing along with the song. Eren stopped moving completely.

"Hu? You giving up?" She taunted as she moved. Eren with a big smile and a cheery voice said, "Nope! Not on your life." And all of a sudden eren was killing it; he was getting ever point that came up. 'W-what?!' Ashy thought (Corner guy say "#Levipower"), then she looked over to see Levi standing behind eren, singing. He was helping him keep beat with the song. In the end, they won.

"Ya!" Eren jumped up and down in joy. Before the other two could say anything to them; Eren and he left.

"That was so much fun!" Eren smiled and was hugging on Levi. "Ya, it was fun" he smiled. "Hey, thanks for helping me." Eren let go of Levi and smiled. "Hay that's what friend's do, if you weren't there I'd probably would've losted." Levi smiled. "Ya ya…." Eren now put his head down. "Hey what's wrong? Is something on your mine?" They where now infornt of Levi's house. "Well…" They headed up to Levis room. They walked in and eren sat on Levi's bed, Levi sat beside hung his head and blushed. "You know in the music room today….when we almost…" as eren talked Levi started turning a little red. "I-I'm sorry if I….." Levi looked down. "No, no….don't be." Eren looked over at him and used one hand to turn Levi's head to him. They looked into each others eyes; they close slightly and moved closer. They kissed. (Corner guy says, "What's love got to do with it, got to do with it! What's love got to do with anything!") It was a soft kiss, not to big. After a few seconds the broke it, they looked into each others eyes; they were going to do it again, but Eren's phone rang. Levi blushed, and looked down, while eren answered his phone, eyes not leavening Levi.

"Hello….well I'm kind of in the middle of something…..yes I will….ok….ya ya….mi…..mikasa I have to go….ya, love you to. Bye." Eren hung up. It stayed silence for a while. Levi didn't look up. "Well…it's getting late. I probably need to get home now." Eren got up from Levi's bed and headed to the window and jumped to his and closed it.

Later on that night, all they could think about was that kiss, and how they wanted more.


	4. Is it love?

Life we live by: kcrazycomics226

_Episode 4: is it love?_

Thursday March 27, 2014

_Buzz Buzz_

Levi's phone went. He checked the time. It was 7:09, he growled checked he's phone.

_Yeagerboy: hey, you up._

Levi used his elbow to prop his self up on his bed, and chuckled.

_Me: ya. What's up?_

_Yeagerboy: u wanna go to school today?_

Levi looked at the text and thought about it.

_Me: do you?_

_Yeagerboy: no…not really_

_Me: did you tell k, you didn't want to go?_

_Yeagerboy: ya, but she's waiting outside my door for me, so I have to go _

Levi chuckled and sat up.

_Me: ok, I'll go to then, see you in a minute _

_Yeagerboy: kk see ya_

Levi rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom and stuff. As he finished getting ready his phone rang. The ring tone when as so: _"omg! Omg! OMG! It's my best friend, calling me again! I wonder if something's wrong this is only like the 12 time"_ Everytime it played, Levi smiles cause he knows its eren. He answered.

LV: hello

EV: * scared tone* you know when I said I wanted to go today?

LV: ya, what happen?

As they talked Levi was heading down stairs.

EV: *scared tone* I changed my mind, *wining tone* I don't wanna go!

At the door

LV: why?

Steps out of the door.

EV: cause!

Levi was now standing in front of eren, Kennedy, mikasa, Armin, jean and Marco.

"MIKASA'S GONNA KILL ME!" Eren skated over to him and hid behind him. Levi hung up the phone and looked at mikasa. She was mad as a mug. Levi was puzzled and by the looks of everyone else, he should stay out of it.

"I WILL, if you don't answer my question!" Mikasa stepped forward, "Did or did you not eat my hot pocket!" as she asked, Levi chuckled." NO! I didn't! Sasha ate it not me!" eren worriedly said. Mikasa was so mad, she started running down the street to get to school. Everyone laughed and started walking. When Levi stopped laughing, the image of him and Eren kissing popped up in his head. He blushed a little and turned away. "Hey what's up?" Eren leaned over to him. He turned to him. "Nothing, nothing" Levi stepped back. "Really? Cause your face is red." He leaned in and stepped forward. "y-ya, nothing" Levi stepped back and now was up against the gate wall to his house. "Are you sure?" Eren was in his face, like 9inchs away. Levi's breath got heavy. "Ya..." Eren got closer. Eren had Levi pined to the wall. Eren leaned in and locked lips with Levi. It only lasted for 12 seconds because Kennedy called out to them.

"ONIICHAN! LEVI-KUN! COME ON!" She called. They couldn't really see Levi and eren so they had no idea what was taking them so long. Eren broke away and stepped off the wall and called back, eyes not leavening Levi. "COMING!" Levi placed two fingers over his lips and blushed. "Hey, c-come on let's go…." Eren was blushing also. Levi moved his hands from his lip and skated over to eren and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he cried, "that hurt." Eren rubbed his arm. Levi started to move down the street.

"It was supposed to." Levi put his hands in his pocket and smiled. Eren caught the laugh in Levi's voice and smiled.

"You baka."

* * *

During class, they didn't really listen to the teacher, they just sat there.

It was time for music class, there favorite class.

"Ok, today will have some performers' by some of you" Mr. Music (from the Japanese song _Mr. Music_) was there music teacher. After everyone went, everyone wanted Levi to sing next. Levi was playing the piano for everyone while they song.

"Now now, class. Calm down." he looked to Levi." Would you?"

"I-I shouldn't really. I-"he was cut off by everyone chanting his name. Levi tried to stop them but finally gave in.

"Day_ by day, we have lost our enge. Don't you know? Forgotten is the life we led, now it seems, you don't care what risk is. The peaceful times have made us blind"_ He was singing one of his favorite songs. He would listen to it and singing it with eren all the time.

(Cause im lazy I won't put the whole song on here) When he finished, everyone clapped. Levi was a really got singing, so was Eren. Levi and Eren used to singing all the time with there other friend, but he had to leave them.

"Levi, once again you have made me proud. Keep up the good work." He's teacher clapped. "Yes sir, I will" Levi shyly nodded. He wasn't use to singing without eren and There other friend. It was like having one maker without the others, sad.

After class, the two teens stayed to practice a song they wrote, as always, and Eren went off topic.

"Hey, come on! That last note was to low!" Eren pouted. "I can't sing that low!" He turned away "That's your job…" Eren didn't like to be anything less but good, not perfect, just good. He didn't like it when Levi would make fun of him. Levi chuckled and got up from his piano and walked over to eren. "Come on, I know how low you can go. You can go down low~" Levi teased, and song part of a song. "Shut up, and that's not funny." Eren pouted. "Ya ya…" Levi stood infront of him, arms crossed. They locked eye contact. Eren leaned down and placed a kiss on Levi's forehead. They Put his forehead against His, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Levi unfolded his arms, and leaned into the embrace. There was silence for awhile, till eren spoke.

"Levy, is this a thing now? Are we….you know….Together?" Eren shyly asked. Levi blushed and, for some reason, tears formed in his eyes. He burned his face in eren's chest.

"We we're always together you baka, why asked that." Levi tried to hide the sound of the tears on his voice.

"I mean like together _together_." Eren pulled away from him just enough, to lift his head with his hand. "Are we?" Tears round down his face, they closed the gap and locked lips, only this time there was a little more passion with it. When the broke, they just looked each other in the eye, and laughed. They hugged once more, before heading to lunch.

During lunch, they sat together as always, with the rest of there friends. Things got weird.

"Your baby looks weird." Tyler looked at jean's drawing. Arthur asked (or wrote cause he's mute) _if everyone had a baby, what would it look like_, and then they started drawing what they would look like. Jean drew a picture of what his and Marco's baby would look like.

"Not it doesn't, it's cute." Jean snapped back. The picture WAS supposed to a little girl with blonde pig-tails, freckles, she had on a skirt and a shirt, and was smiling, that's what it was SUPPOUSE to look like. "Well it looks like it got ran over five time's." Mikasa stated as she continued to draw hers." HEY!" Jean yelled. Armin chuckled. "Well what's her name?" he asked. "Polly Kirstein." Marco said. "That's a cute name." Bertolt added. "Ya, but that name…doesn't match the picture." Reiner added as well. "That's because he can't draw!" Connie laughed out. Everyone laughed too. Levi and Eren came over at this time.

"Hey what's so funny?" Eren asked as Levi and he sat down. "Arthur wanted to know what everyone baby would look like." Tyler answered. Arthur handed Eren a sketch pad that said, _Draw you and Levi's baby_. Eren looked at Levi, who was drinking some pepis, and showed him the paper. Levi took the pad from eren and flipped the page and started drawing.

"This is me and eren's baby! Is it cute?" Mikasa smiled. Her baby had blue and green eyes, drown hair that covered around her face, a t-shirt that said, _#1_, and some shorts. "Her name is Erin Yeager." Mikasa was happy with her work. " Aweeeeee that's cute." Petra smiled. "Nice, she looks just like me." Eren smiled, and Levi frowned. She blushed, but that blush faded away when she turned to Levi. "Isn't cute, Levi?" Levi stopped to look up, "Yes, yes it is" Then he looked back at his drawing and continued to draw. Mikasa hissed.

"Our turn! Our turn!" Sasha jumped up and down in her seat. "Ok, ok let's see it." Tyler sighted." Here!" she took the paper from Connie and showed it to them. "His name is Mikey Springer!" She giggled. He had yellow-golden eyes, short red hair; he had a piece of breed in his mouth, a yellow t-shirt and kakay shorts. "Like mother, like son." Eren laughed, Levi chuckled. "Very cute." Petra giggled. "H-Here's mine." Petra headed up hers. "His name is Val rivialle" Levi stopped drawing when he heard his name. (Corner guy: you are, the father!). He had an undercut, but his hair was a peach color like Petra. He had gray-blue eye, shy looking. He hand on a gray jacket and a black shirt, he's hands were in his pockets and his jeans covered part of his shoes.

"That's a cool looking kid. Really cute don't you think." Levi smiled and looked at her. She looked down and blushed. "W-well, I just though we'd make a good baby together and I um….." Petra looked up to see if he was still look, he wasn't. She still smiled tho. "That's cute." Sasha smiled. "Thanks." Petra smiled. "My turn." Annie heeled up a pad. "His name is Ronnie Alert." He had a board look on his face, his hair covered one eye. He had on a blue pullover and some jeans, he's eye's were blue.

"Cool, look's like Petra's almost." Eren didn't even get to laugh before Levi and Annie said, "Never." They table laughed.

"Well, here is mine." Bertolt showed his paper. "Her name is Taylor Hoover." She had blonde long hair, one of her teeth are missing, black eyes. She has books in her arms. She has on a green t-shirt with a green cape on and some kayak shorts.

"Who's the mother?" Reiner asked. Bertolt smiled. "Tyler". Tyler stated blushing and had a shocked Face. "HU! ME! But! But!" Tyler was blushing too hard. "You're cute when you blush." Bertolt teased. "But! AWWWWWW!" Tyler hides his red face with his arms. They started laughing. "S-someone else go…" Arthur nodded. He banged on the table to get everyone's attention. He wrote at the top of the paper: _his name is Luke rivialle. _His hair black hair that covered one eye, it was flat at the top, long sleeve shirt and some jeans. And at the bottom of the paper it said, _he's mute_. The girls Awe-ed and the guys just looked and "cute".

"Well that's everyone, cause we all know renier won't have one." Annie said. "HEY!" renier yelled. "Wait we haven't seen eren's or levi's." Connie added. Everyone nodded and turned to levi and eren. Levi turned the pad around. On the pad was a tall little boy, he had a under cut, black hair with little strips of brown hair. One eye was gray-blue and the other green-blue; he had on a white long sleeve shirt with a blue pullover on, and some dark-blue jeans, and a mischievous smile.

"His name is Leroy Yeager." Levi said bluntly. Everyone was shocked, except mikasa cause she didn't know why everyone was in awl. "Yeager?!" Everyone, except for mikasa, yelled. "Ya, got a problem with my decision?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"N-no no, we don't…were just. O my gosh, Levi. I thought you would" Before Tyler could finish his sentence the bell rang.

"Ya, well something's im willing to do than others" And with that they got up and went to class.

After school, eren and levi got on there laptop's and played with there friends. (Eren's house). The where playing gmod: murder.

HumanitysStrongest – bystander

Yeagerbombbastic226- bystander with a gun

Funnyguy- bystander

Storyteller- bystander

Sicencelover123- bystander

Silencekiller- murder

Game start.

HS: eren who are you?

YB226: ummm….uniform. You?

HS: Yankee

Eren and Levi meet up. Two more people came over.

HS: hanji, who are you?

SL123: the one jumping in your face * laughing*

HS: ha-ha, very funny. * Moves from hanji.* Tyler?

ST: Charles.

Funnyguy: im the blue uniform

YB226: *pulls out his gun* ok, line up so I can find out which one of you is the murder

ST: wait where's Arthur?

Everyone turned to the girl standing in the door, they pulled out a knife. Everyone went running, eren died cause he kept missing the shot. Connie killed Arthur and the bystanders won.

HS: you can not aim

YB226: shut up!

This round, levi was the murder; and everyone died right of the back. When eren was the murder, Arthur would always kill him when he had the gun. They played a few rounds before everyone got tired and headed to bed.

Eren and levi placed there laptops on top of each other and placed them on the floor, and as so with there headphones. They laid in Eren's bed, facing each other. Levi wrapped his arms around eren's chest and pulled closer to him and rested his head on eren's chest. Eren was taken back by his actions, but he just pulled up the covers and put one arm around levi, and the other to turn off the lamp next to them.

"Levi?" eren said sleepily.

"Hu?" Levi replied as he moved closer.

"I love you" Eren smiled and rested his head on Levi's. Levi's eyes widen a little, and tears formed Levi caught his tears, by closing his eyes and bared his face in eren's chest.

"Baka…." Levi tried to hide the tears in this voice.

"Its true, I love you, Im not joking." Eren was getting a little mad because he thought levi was making fun of him.

"Its not that…..it's just that…..no ones ever said that to me. Not even my mom, so it's surprising to hear someone say it." Levi sighed and moved away slightly. "It's kinda silly when you think about; I was told I'd never be loved." He frowned. "Well alest not by my family, anyway. They would always call me a lost cause, and say I was helpless because I couldn't use my powers at the time, and to tell you the true." Tears started rolling down his face." It hurt hearing that. It hurt when they would hit me if I did something wrong or something that made my mom look like she was a bad parent. I mean…..it was the littlest things that got them started. They said I was a freak, just because I could use lighten and fire. It hurt." Levi let go of eren. "It hurt so much…... And they would-" before he could go on, eren captured his lips. Levi melted under the kiss. Like all the worries he had faded as they kissed. Eren wrapped his arms around levi's waste and levi wrapped his around eren's neck. As time went on the kiss got deeper. Eren licked levi's bottom lip, asking for entre. He let him. Eren explored ever inch of his mouth, while levi let out soft moans. There tongues danced together, trying to dormant the other. After a few minutes they had to break for air. Eren turned on the lamp.

They we're panting and really hot (in more ways than one). A few seconds, and eren took levi's lips again. They rolled on the bed to where, eren was on top of levi. Levi broke the kiss. "E-Eren." Levi moaned out his name. This turned him on. "Levi, I love you. No matter what, you're special to me." Levi was about to cry again but didn't, he just looked away and said," baka…..I love you too." Levi smiled, but that smile turned in to a devilish grin. Eren leaned to levi's ear and said, "Do you want me to stop or…" he trailed off as he used one hand and rubbed down levi's leg. "We can have a littlie fun~" levi moaned and pulled at his shirt. "E-eren..." he moaned, eren kissed his cheeks down to his neck. Levi let out soft moans, till eren started licking and biting. "Ah…aw..." he moaned. His hands traveled up levi's chest and started playing with his nipples.

"Eren~" Levi moaned from the pleasure. Eren came off his neck and started sucking and biting at his nipples. One of his hands went down to the lining of his pants and rubbed on his chock. "E-Eren!" levi flinched and moaned. Eren smirked and started undoing levi's pants. (Corner guy: * in a pink suit* klub ice~ is very nice~). He rubbed and played with levi's dick outside his underwear. He wrapped his arms around eren's neck and pulled him closer. "Eren~" Levi's moan was cut short cause of a knock on eren's door.

"Eren, eren it's your mother." Carla knocked.

"_Oh Shit!"_ was the only thing going thought there minds. Eren pulled away from levi and grabbed there headphones and laptops of the floor while levi buttoned up his shirt bested he could. Eren tossed levi his headphones and laptop as he sat up against his bed board. Levi was sitting up infront of the window while Eren sat up against the bed board.

"Come in." Eren tried to hide the fear in his voice as he called her. She opened the door.

"Hey eren, I just wanted to tell levi his mom called to say she has to leave for a business trip, she'll be back in two weeks. So he can stay with us if he doesn't want to be home alone." She smiled.

"Yes ma, thank you and tell her I said have a safe trip." Levi said.

"Sure, oh and dinner will be ready in a minute." She smiled and closed the door. The two sighted and looked at each other. Levi was about to move back over to eren, when his mom opened the door again. "Oh and mikasa's down stairs." The boys made a long sight as to say "Fuck". Carla giggled and closed the door. Eren and levi put their stuff down and slide off the bed.

"Well fuck, you go down and see what she wants while I go take….care of my little problem." Levi blushed a little as he said _problem_. "Hey can't you wait till I come back. I cause it so I have to fix it" Eren wined. "Hey fuck off you, go down stairs." Levi blushed. Eren laughed, "Ok.". Levi shot him a glare that sent shivers down his spine, he ran out the room. Kennedy was coming down the hallway with a notebook in her hand and a pencil in her hair. She was confused as eren ran down the stairs, so she peeked in his room and saw levi standing there, face in one hand and the other in his pocket.

"Levi-kun!" She smiled and went over to him. "Look at what I drew!" He smiled as he saw her come over with her notebook. "Hey k. What's that you have?" Levi looked at the drawing. It was a picture of levi with a long black jack on that came down to his ankles, a red button up shirt untucked with straps on; black pants and boots. He held two guns, one in each hand and at the bottom of the page it said: _Thug life_. Levi chuckled and patted her head.

"Cool, I look badass. I like it." Levi smiled. Kennedy smiled real big, but stopped and covered her face with her notebook to hide her blush. "What? What's wrong?" He looked puzzled. "Um…levi-kun, your…" She didn't have to finish her sentence to get the hint. Levi went red and covered his crotch with his shirt. She giggled, "Don't work I won't tell." She made a silly face and childly ran out of the giggling. Levi smiled and sighed. "Now about this…"

(Just for the recorded eren is 16, levi is 15 (he was born before eren but his birthday is to late) and kennedy is 13)

Eren was sitting on the coach while mikasa sat in the chair near the TV.

"Hey so what did you need?" Eren asked.

"It's about today at lunch. Levi drew you and him a baby and not Petra and him. It thinks his coming on to you." She stated firmly.

"That's obvious." Kennedy made a cat face as she came down the stairs. Eren's face turned red. "Hey!" Eren turned and yelled at her, "Not cool!" Eren was embarrassed. She came over and sat in his lap. "Ya ya, look!" She handed him he notebook. "Hu?" He looked at it and a soft smile came over his face. "That's good k. Your art is amazing." He patted her head. She smile and kicked her face while leaning into his hand. Mikasa looked at how eren looked at Kennedy, so loving and caring. Like a big brother should. She liked the fact that it made eren happy. She smiled. Levi came down stairs.

"Done already?" Eren and kennedy said simultaneously. Eren looked at kennedy and kennedy looked at him with a silly face. Eren got red. "Fuck off." Levi turned pink a little, and felt a pinch at his cheek.

"Watch your mouth in this house, levi" Carla didn't like his potty mouth. "Yes ma."

After dinner, mikasa went home while the boys went to eren's room. Kennedy was up in her room on her computer.

She stopped typing.

"I wonder what oniichan and levi-kun is " She wondered as dirty thoughts went through her head. "O! problay sleeping." She went back to typing.

In the boys room, eren and levi were cuddled up under the blankets asleep, Levi's hands and head resting on Eren's chest and one of eren's arms around his waste, the other resting one his hand. It was adorable site to see and kennedy took avenges of it. She took a picture and saved it as her laptops screen saver.

"So Kawii."

* * *

**Me: wasn't kawii? i know i did. review and if it sucks ass don't**

**Levi: your so dumb**

**Me: fuck you**


	5. Friends

Life we Live by: kcrazycomiccs226

_Episode 5: friends_

Friday March 28, 2014

_Tweet tweet_

The birds went. Levi, eren and Kennedy were headed out to school.

"Hey, did you two sleep ok?" Kennedy asked with a smile.

"Ya, better than I've ever slept." Levi starched his head and yawned. Eren blushed at his words. They didn't feel like skating to school today, so they walked.

"Well im glad you slept well" Eren smiled. "Ya ya." Levi said. They arrived at the school and went there ways.

In class.

"Good morning class today we have a new student, please make him feel welcomed." She smiled.

Eren, Levi, Marco, jean and Connie were talking about making a youtube channel they all would share, but turned their attention the boy that came in. It was a tall boy with blue and green hair, a backwards hat, and fighting gloves on his hands. Levi and Eren's eyes widen as the looked the boy up and down.

"This is Dave john F. Walker." As she said his name the class laughed. "He'll be in this homeroom from now on. Please take a sit." Teacher went up to the board while Dj sat down in a desk behind bertolt.

"Hi, im bertolt. These are my friends, Reiner and Annie." Bertolt turned around to introduce his self.

"Hey, Im Dave john, but call me Dj. Not my real name, just Dj." He said with a smirk. "OK." Bertolt smiled and turned around.

After class, levi went up to Dj and hit him in his stomach. He bent over and held his stomach.

"Aw! Fuck! What the hell! When I get up im a-." Dj looked up. Green eyes meet cold Blue-gray ones. "levi?" He stood up to get a better look. "Levi! Dude! Fuck!" Dj hugged the shit out of levi. "Its sooooo good to see you again, it's been forever!" Dj picked him up. "If you don't put me down, so help me I'll-" "Ok, ok chill out." He put him down. "Hey, im so happy to see you. Hey where's EJ." He hit his fussed together. "I wanna throw him." As he said that, they heard someone say "WHAT THE FUCK!?", they turned to see eren carrying a box. "Yo EJ! What's up?" Dj walked by levi over to eren, levi followed.

"Hey, Dad- I mean Dj." Eren stopped him self from saying daddy. "It's been awhile, hasn't it." Eren smiled.

"Like hell it has! Its been 5 years!" Dj sighed. Levi rolled his eyes and started walking to the cafeteria. "Come on you two. We don't have time to go down memory lane." Levi called to them. He stopped walking. "Oh, and eren." He turned to them. "Don't drop that." The box in eren's hand was falling out but he caught it. Levi turned and kept walking. Dj smiled a little and put his hands behind his hand and smirked. "Still levi's bitch, eh EJ? " Dj teased as he started walking. Eren turned red intently. "H-hey!" Eren ran after them. Dj laughed, and levi chuckled.

After school, Dj told them of all that's happening at home and that he has a mission to carry out here.

"So that's why I can't hang with you guys for long. I have to go, please stay together at all times…..or else your fucked."Dj said before turning away to run. "Ok. Bye!" Eren called as he waved. "So it's like that, eh? We get to together then our best friend comes back and tells us all hell is about to break loses, two months from now….." He sighed, "That's a bad way to greet us." Eren chuckled at the sarcasm placed in levi's voice in the last part of his sentence.

"ONIICHAN! LEVI-KUN!" a childish little voice called. They turned around to see kennedy running, tears down her face and a burse on her arm. "K?!" The two teens exclaimed. She ran into eren's arms.

"Oniichan, oniichan, oniichan" She sobbed out, burring her face in eren's chest. (she was 5'2).

"What's wrong k?" eren rubbed her head to calm her down, when a sudden deep voice caught his attention.

"Hey! There she is!" Some guy called and three other guys looked at them, they ran over and surrounded them. Levi looked closely at their arms; they had a tattoo with the word_ Titan_ spelled on it_._ He knew they were apart of the mafia gang called _Colossal Titan_.

_Levi p.o.v_

There where four of them, two infront and two in back. It wasn't a far fight, considering there where only Three of us.

"That bitch right there has to pay, she called our boss child rapist!" The one of them behind us said. I have to agree with K, they do look like rapist. And, did he just call her a bitch?!

"Did you just call my sister a bitch, you asshole?" Eren turned around to look at the one who said that. "Ya, cause she IS!" all the people around us "ooo'd". It was annoying.

"Hey, She anit no dog, if you wanna a dog, go to Petco!" Eren shot back, it was funny. I tried to hold back my laughter then he did the jingle. "Petco where the pets go~" I started laughing, so did K and a few of the guys around us chuckled. It was funny as Armin trying to whistle.

"Silence!" The fat one called and walked up to us. "You dare mess with us? The worlds most feared Mafia?" As he said that five more guys came to add to the circle and pulled out guns, o god, someone help them before I knock 'em out.

K moved closer to eren, and eren did the same. This was so lame, I have better things to do like….go to petco, or Watch TV or fuck or be fucked by eren, I have a lot of things I could be doing right now. And that last one will happen.

"Any last words?" ugh! Im so tried of his fat ass talking! Im so tried. I looked over to eren, he looked scared, tch , that wuss.

"How about, you're a bitch" Eren said bluntly. "Screw you! You're the one who should be saying there lasted words!" K yelled as she moved away from eren. And for my last words…

"I dare you" Was all I said, sweet and simply. I was already in the mood for killing things, so I just hope they don't push their luck, and the way eren is looking, he hoped so too.

"You dare what? That I shot you? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Like a Shorty like you could hurt me, and at gun point? Ha!" Everyone around us where laughing. OK the thing about me being short, I can take; but Laughing at me? Oh, they gotta go, and fast.

"What did you say about levi-kun?" K stepped forwards; her voice went from playful and childish to serious and mature. K wasn't the mature type, but when she did, she acted like how I do when hanji doesn't clean up after her self. It's madding.

"Oh? The little girl wants to play. "He walked up to her and reached out his hand. "Aren't you just the cutest th-" Before he could finish his sentence, his hand was cut off with her wind sword.

"AWWWWW! YOU BITCH!" as he called the men fired there guns. K used her sword and deflected them all. She cut up some of them down, and with that I grabbed her arm and eren's and ran out. "HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU WHORES!" the man with his hand cut off yelled.I ignored them and keep running.

normal p.o.v

the guns men keep firing at them. Levi let go of they arms and with two flashes of light in each hand, two guns appeared. He turned to them -still running- and fired lightening bullets at them. He shot down five of them, but it seemed that more were coming.

"Damm"He grunted his teeth. Levi turned to K and threw her one of his guns. She caught it, stopped , turned around and shot at the people behind them. The bullets coming out of the gun now were air bullets, i'll explain later. Eren on the other hand, was trying to pull the cover off of a sewing tunnel.

"tch, weak." Levi committed as he stood in front of eren, back turned, shooting.

"Shut up! " Eren growled as he pulled on it more,it came off a little. K was getting tried and stopped firing, she was panting. The gun she had, used up some of her magical energy which is connected to he life force, so she was getting tried. She let the gun fall to her side and dropped the gun; as it hit the ground it disappeared and in her had, appeared her wind sword. She feel to her knees and held the sword in front of her as she panted. Levi's second gun returned to his hand.

"Yo, eren. Hurry up with your slow ass, K is wearing down." Levi yelled at eren behind him.

"Im trying!" He yelled back, and as he did, levi heard the water under the cover move a little; then it hit him.

" Eren, when i say go, u pop the lid of that thing, got it." It was more a command than a request. Eren simply nodded and stood up and got prepared for the call. Levi ran over and picked up K and ran back to eren. The crowd of people were getting closer. K's wind sword made a bearer around the three.

' Just a little more..' levi thought as he moved behind eren. the crowned was a mile away, now a yard away.' a little more..'.

"NOW!" he yelled and as planed, eren blow the lid off it and washed away the men. Levi pushed Eren , threw k, into the whole and jumped in after.

The water washed away and the men stood up soaked. Some were injured and some where drowned and most were unconscious. The ones unharmed and up, helped the others and there semi-boss.

"Sir *cough* are you ok?" several coughs followed after that sentence as the man helped him up.

"DO I LOOK OK! FINE THOSE BRATS AND BRING THEM TO ME!" The yell echoed through the sewers.

* * *

" Gross!"

Levi wiped himself off from the slim and dirt that got on him as he fell.

"Ya Ya, never thought i'd see the day when you'd get dirty." Eren laughed a little. He was holding K in his arms, cause she was still unable to move at this time.

"Shut up, ya piece of shit." Levi started walking passed eren and put his ear up to the wall. " There's more tunnels here." he took his ear off the wall and turned to K. "K, See if you can fine the nearest rout to our street." and as ordered, K used as much as her energy she had left and used her wind-power to search for the cover near there house.A good few minutes, she climbed out of eren's arms and started walked to a tunnel.

"This way, if we keep going down this way , we can get home to eat." She smiled and jumped up, "Cause i'm staving!" She licked her lips, then spat out the dirt and slim that got in and wiped it off her face. "EWW! Grosss!" She laughed out.

"I see someones up." Levi said as he walked passed her. K nodded and followed him. Eren chuckled and followed.

It was Two hours before the got there. Eren had to blow the top off again, cause some people to be washed away.

"Sorry!" Eren called to them as he stood near the whole helping K out. Levi hit him on the head telling him ' why apologies if they don't know you did it' and walked to his house. Eren just smiled and helped K in to their house. They took some well deserved showers. Levi took a shower AND a bath, so he was extra extra clean. After cleaning and eating, Eren called him up, asking if he wanted to watch a movie with him and K and , of course , he said yes or sure , rather. They watched _ A Madea Christmas_ one of levi's favorite movies. He loved all of the madea movies, i wonder why? They were laying, Levi was sitting, on the couch. Eren's feet rested on levi's lap, K sat on the floor in front of eren.

"That was funny!" K was on the floor rolling cause of something madea said. Levi and eren were laughing as well. After the movie went off, the played some games on the PS4.

"Why not have a PS4, its better."Eren said handing levi a controller.

"I have nothing against them, its just , horse face said the xbox1 was better than the PS4."Levi said as he sat cris-cross apple sauce on the couch.

"And you believed him?!" Eren asked with amazement in his voice.

"Not really." Levi laid his head on the arm rest.

"PS is better than xbox any day, so i don't know why you tripping." K said as she sat on the floor next to levi, who was on the couch.

"True, true..."Eren agreed as he put _little big plant 2 _in the CD player. They started up the game and made there characters. Eren's character had brown hair, cat eyes, cat claws, jeans, a green shirt that said _don't hate the player, hate the game_. He used stickers. K's character had brown hair, glasses, a shirt with hello kitty on it, and again with the stickers. cat eyes, cat claws and feet just like eren. They both had cat ears and tails. Levi had black hair, normal eyes, jeans and a shirt that said _like a boss , _ shoes that light up the color you are and a mask.

"You two look ridiculous." Levi chuckled. He moved he's character over to eren's and slapped him.

"Hey!" Eren slapped him back. They ended up in a slap fight, that K broke up when she smooched them with a large soda can. They laughed and pushed each other. After a few slaps later, they went in the pod and played. There friends , Connie and Marco, were on so, they played and put there head phones on to talk to them.

"Oi, marco, come over here." Levi commanded. Marco's character had white on one side and black on the other, he had a halo and angle wings, glowing white eyes and shoes.

"YA?" marco moved his character over to levi's.

"Stay right there, i'm going to push the box down, you catch it and bring it to eren and connie." Levi made his character push the box off the cliff. They were playing a map called ' _run form the beast'. _K was the beast and was trying to find them in the mall map that was there. Levi, Eren, Connie, and marco were in a room and they started blocking the enter way so even if she finds then, she'll have a hard time breaking in.

"K." Marco caught the box and dragged it over to connie and eren, who were slapping each other. Connie's character had an afro, jeans , a shirt that said _Cookie monster_ and some shoes like levi's character.

"You guys! stop or she'll fine us-" He's sentence was interrupted with a creep " Here'a john~" The four froze. Eren and levi looked over to K who looked at them like " your fucked" . Levi and eren started making there characters run on the game while marco and connie just sat there. Marco died first, (Corner Guy: how original).

"Aww..."Marco sighted. Eren was next.

"No! N-n-n-o! K-K! NO! AWWW!" Eren died and stood up from the couch. He threw the controller and stomped up stairs saying " IM DONE WITH THIS SHIT!" K, Levi, and connie laughed. Marco just sighed.

" Is he gonna be ok?" he asked in a worry tone.

"Ya, he's just being a little bitch, that's all." Levi smirked. K laughed.

After they finished playing, the deiced that eren had sulked enough, so they got off the game and went to bed.

"Is he gonna be ok?" K said before going to her room.

"Ya." He messed with her hair," Now go to bed.". Kennedy/ K smiled and ran to her room. He watched her till her door closed. He sighed and turned to eren's door. ' Shitty brat' Levi smiled to himself and entered the room.

"Oi, brat? You up?" Levi walked in and closed the door. " Oi, eren?" He walked over to the bed, to find a sleeping finger with the cover over its head. Levi could tell he wasn't asleep, cause eren moved on the bed a little. Levi rolled his eyes and got an idea. He went over and sidled in bed with eren. Eren flinched a little by the sudden warmth. Levi started spooning with him. Levi rested his head in eren's neck. Eren felt him self getting hot.

"W-What are you doing?" Eren shyly asked.

"Hm, so you are awake. The same thing your doing, sleeping." Levi moved closer to eren. Eren started blushing.

"W-Why are you really here.." Eren tried to take his mind off how close levi's hands are to his croch.

"Just to check on the little bitch-brat who rage quite, because his little sis killed him." He teased. Eren got mad and annoyed with his teasing so he turned his head.

"Hey! I didn't rage quite! I-" Eren chocked on his words when he saw Levi grinning. Eren put his head down and was about to turn it around again , but levi used on of his hands and brought his face back to his.

"Your such a brat." He teased.

"Hey! I-" Eren was cut off with cool, cold lips meet his. Eren froze for a moment, then kissed back. Eren took his hands out of his blanket and put them over levi's, pulling him closer - if thats even possible- . Levi turned eren's body around so it would face him.

Eren put his hands around levi's neck and levi put his around eren's waste, deepening the kiss. Levi bit eren's bottom lip asking for entire, and as expected, he opened his mouth. Levi's cold, wet tough searched even inch of his mouth, that earned him little moans from his lover.

" Levi~" Eren moaned between the kiss. After a few minutes, they broke for air, panting and hot. They looked in to each others eyes. Levi leand in for another kiss, but eren moved away.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Eren took his hands off levi's neck and put them on his(levi's) chest, and turned his head away.

"We...we shouldn't be doing this.." Eren said shyly.

"And why not? Are you a shamed of this?" Levi said moving closer.

"N-No...its not that..." Eren wanted it, he truly did but...

Levi moved closer to his ear and whispered, " Then what?" . That sent shivers down his back'

" My sisters here and...what if she hears us?" Eren was worried he'd scar his sister for life, if she saw her big brother _doing it _with a guy. He wouldn't be able to live with him self.

"So, its not like she _doesn't _know what where doing." levi moved them to where he was over eren. Eren gasped.

"You told her?!" Eren was ready to punch the shit out of him.

"No,no i haven't" he reassured him and then added ," Exactly"

"Levi!" Eren pushed him off of him. Levi laughed as he fell on the bed.

"That's not cool!" Eren climbed on top of him.

"So? i don't have any problem with it." Kennedy was standing in the door way, leaning on the door frame with her headphones around her neck, phone in hand. She had some hello kitty pajama pants on and a shirt that said ' _talking makes me happy_'. Eren's face turned red and lost the will to keep him self up and fell on levi.

"Hey K, what are still doing up?" levi turned to her.

"Oh, nothing, just..passing by." She was guilty of something but, he didn't dell on it to much. Eren was still embarrass to be seen like this, i mean, he still had cloths on so, its not like they were butt naked. None the lest, he pulled the blanket over him and bared his face in levi's chest. K took that opportunity to take a picture of them. Levi laugh at k.

"So, that's what you do when you come in here at night when im here." levi chuckled.

"Yaaaaa, its a habit." she rolled her eyes.

"well, stop that your scaring him."levi teased.

" See, its a rare sight to see the two males in there natural habitat." Hanji had a video camera, filming Levi and Eren. She was standing behind k. K jumped and fell in to the room. Levi looked over and sat up, pulling the cover all the way over eren, protectively. (Corner guy: SHOT THAT BITCH!)

"WHAT THE FUCK HANJI"

"WHAT THE FUCK HANJI-SAN!"

K and levi said at the same time. Hanji just smiled.

"Why the fuck are you here!" Levi snapped. Eren heard them and moved closer to levi. He felt this eugre to cry form the embarrassment.

"Well it isn't just me. Erwin and sasha are here too." she turned to the stairs." ERWIN! SASHA! THERE UP HERE!"

Levi sat up and got out of the bed , pushed hanji out the door with him, and closed it. K got up and went over to eren, who was indeed, crying.

"onii-chan? its ok, levi-kun is gonna handle it." K rubbed his back. All eren did was nodded.

* * *

After some shouting and helping later, Hanji,Erwin and Sasha, left. Kennedy went back to her room after she said her good nights. Eren sleep really _really _close to levi this time.

_god damm it, hanji..._

* * *

**Me: how was that for a chapter?**

**Levi: its sucked, and finish one story before you start more**

**Me: no! Review and if it was really bad, don't!**


End file.
